deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Grand Army of the Republic vs Helghast Empire
The Grand Army of the Republic: The military force consisting of Clone Troopers and Jedi who fight for the freedom of their galaxy against the overwhelming numbers of the CIS. VS The Helghan Empire: The empire made up of the tough Helghast forces who declared war on the ISA thinking that they are more superior then the rest of humankind and began a long and devastating war. Note the Battle will simulate a Invasion of Helghan by the Republic WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! DC-17 pistol.jpg|DC-17 Hand Blaster Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Vibroknife 250px-Dva0516.jpg|DC-15S 140px-Clone_Engineer.jpg|Clone Enginner with Shotgun 250px-DC-15a_Blaster_Rifle.jpg|DC-15A DC15x battlefront.jpg|DC-15X Sniper Rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detnator Z-6.jpg|Z-6 Rotary Cannon 250px-PLX-1_Personal_Portable_Missile_Launcher.jpg|PLX-1 Portable Rocket Launcher 250px-Quad.jpg|Reciprocating Quad Blaster 250px-BTX42Flamethrower-Corruption.jpg|BTX-42 Flamethrower Clone_Troopers_Phase_II.jpg|Phase 2 Clone Trooper Armor Clonecallouts.jpg|Clone Commando Armor 180px-ARC_trooper_TCW.jpg|Phase 2 ARC Trooper Armor 250px-CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Clone Assassin 250px-BARC_profile.jpg|BARC Speeder 150px-AT-RT-TCW.jpg|AT-RT 250px-AT-TE_TCW.jpg|AT-TE 250px-SPHA-T.JPG|SPHA-T 250px-RepublicArtillery.jpg|AV-7 250px-V-19_Torrent_TCW.jpg|V-19 Torrent 250px-Starfigher.jpg|ARC-170 250px-Alpha-3_Nimbus.jpg|V-Wing 220px-LAATi_swtcw.jpg|LAAT/I 250px-Venator_clonewars.jpg|Venator - class Star Destroyer 180px-Psp_helghast_soldier.jpg|Helghast Trooper 180px-SniperKZ2.jpg|Helghast Sniper 180px-Grenadier.jpg|Helghast Grenadier 151px-Psp_helghast_airtrooper.jpg|Helghast Airtrooper 180px-Pyro_Trooper.jpg|Helghast Pyro Trooper 180px-Helghast_elite.jpg|Helghast Elite 180px-Commando.jpg|Helghast Commando 180px-Shock_Trooper.png|Shock Trooper 300px-Helghast_Heavy.jpg|Heavy Trooper 300px-M32combatknife.jpg|M32 Combat Knife|link=http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_of_Killzone#Grenade_Launchers|linktext=All Weapons can be found at 300px-Sta18_pistol.jpg|StA18 Pistol 300px-StA-11_SMG.png|StA11 SMG Shotgun_pistol.jpg|VC8 Shotgun Pistol 300px-StA52_Assault_Rifle.jpg|StA52 LAR 180px-VC32_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|VC32 Sniper Rifle 180px-StA3_LMG.jpg|StA3 LMG 300px-VC1_flamethrower.jpg|VC1 Flamethrower 180px-M194_Frag_Grenade.jpg|M194 Frag Grenade 300px-Vc920rocket20launcher.jpg|VC9 Rocket Launcher 180px-Jetbike.JPG|Jetbike 180px-Apc.JPG|APC Tank.JPG|Heavy Tank Killzone2_b02_277.jpg|ARC Cannon 8342817.jpg|Jet Fighter 830px-Overlord_Dropship.jpg|Overlord Dropship 830px-Helghast_crusier.jpg|Helghast Cruiser X-Factors Republic/Helghast 85 Regular Infantry Training 84 Edge Republic: This was close but the Grand Army of the Republic's Regular infantry have been training ever since they were children. But the regular Helghast were beating the ISA badly when they invaded Vekta and defended their home planet causing a lot of ISA deaths. 95 Special Forces Training 95 Edge Even: Both of the special forces of the armies were well trained. With the Republic's being very well trained. For example the Republic Commando Delta Squad being able to take on Trandoshian Slave Traders and then a entire shipload of CIS Battledroids. But the Helghast Special Forces proved very well during the defense of Helghan especially the Heavy Troopers which will cause a lot of problems for the Republic Forces 90 Combat Experience 89 Edge Republic: It was close but the Republic is fighting a much more harder enemies compared to the Helghast figthing the ISA 65 Brutality 95 Edge Helghast: These guys show no mercy to the ISA and will kill everyone including their own men. The Republic fight for good which is why they don't want to show too much brutality 91 Strategy 90 Edge Republic: Another close one but while the Helghast showed a lot of deadly defense strategies when the ISA invaded Helghan the Republic strategies are more adaptible to every situation. 17 Terrain Familiarity 90 Edge Helghast: The Clone's would think of it as another city combat but the Helghast know their own city 95 Adaptability 85 Edge Republic: The Republic have fought on countless planets and are trained for every single environment. They can combat under water, in the desert, in the jungle, on ice cold planets and have armor suits that have camo on those places. The Helghast have battled in Snow, and Jungle but they are mostly better in the urban environment. 95 Armor 95 Edge Even: While both have great armor the Helghast have most of their heavy armor but that also means that the bigger they are the harder it will be to kill some depending on what Helghast it is. The Clone armor is lighter then the Helghast meaning that it will not cause as much fatigue but will make them easier to kill. So both armor have advantages and disadvantages My Personal Edge goes to the Grand Army of the Republic. It will be a close battle but while the Helghast are brutal and will know their own terrain and have powerful Special Forces. The Grand Army of the Republic have more advance weapons, and more better training, and combat experience and can adapt to every situation and environment just like the US Army Rangers adaptability. The Battle Grand Army of the Republic (5,025 - 5,025) Helghast Empire Each Team Gets: (1 Capital Ship), (12 Fighters) (12 Special Forces Units), (5 Scout Vehicles), (10 Heavy Vehicles)Note: There will be 10 AT-RT's instead of 5 so in all (25 Vehicles), (5 Artillery or in which case for Helghast 5 Arc Cannon Air Guns (70 Dropships) and Finally (4,900 Infantry) While in Hyperspace the Venator-class Resolute is in hyperspace chasing after an CIS supply frigate that escaped the Second Battle Geonosis. "Admiral something's happening with the hyperdrive system we should abort now before the ship gets damaged even more." "Where are we right now" The Admiral asks "Uhhh I don't know sir according to the scanners we're not even any known planets unless the hyperdrive system is messing up the scanners" "Then deactivate the system and get some engineers to see the problem" The Admiral says "Yes sir". Meanwhile on a Helghast Cruiser orbiting Helghan "Captain we seem to be picking up something" says a Helghan controller "ISA" The Captain asks "No sir I've never seen anything like this before". Just then the Resolute comes out off hyperspace "What the h*ll is that" the Captain asks "Unknown enemy sir not ISA" "Well whoever they are they are not welcomed here send out the fighters and get our guns on that ship" the Captain orders "roger that captain". On the Resolute "What's that" The Admiral asks "unknown sir not droids". "Well lets see if their friendly and ask them where we are" "Admiral that ship just sent out what looks like fighters and their guns are targeting us their not friendly!!". Just then the Helghast cruiser opens up on the Resolute and the fighters start firing rockets damaging the Resolute but not by much. "All hands man your battle stations and get some off our own fighters out their" the Admiral orders. "All hands man your battle stations this is not a drill we are under attack by unknown enemy fighters and cruiser" The loudspeaker announces as the alarm activates. The resolute guns take aim and fire taking out a surprised Helghan fighter pilot (12-11) '"Captain the unknown enemy is firing back" "Well keep on firing" The Captain yells. The Clone pilots inside the Resolute man their fighters and take off. The Resolute's hangar bay opens and out flies 4 ARC-170's, 4 V-19 Torrents fighters, and 4 V-Wing bombers. "This is Red Leader here Red 4, Red 7 assist Gold group in taking out that enemy cruiser" "Roger that sir" "Gold leader here Gold group lets bomb that cruiser back to the scrap heap" "Green leader here green group lets assist what's left of Red group in taking out those fighters". A Helghan pilot moves in, locks on and fires his rockets taking out a V-19 '(11-11). '"This is Green 10, Green 9 is down I'm going after the enemy fighter that took him out". Green 10 gets behind the 2 Helghast fighters and starts firing and is able to take out both fighters engines destroying both '(9-11). '"Red leader to Red 4 you got two bogies on your tail" I can't shake them i need assistance" "I got you now" A helghast pilot says as he fires his machine guns clipping the left wings of the ARC-170. "I've been clipped I repeat I've been clipped can't control it" Red 4 loses control and accidentally collides with Red 7 and Gold 2 '(9-9) '"This is Red Leader I I got a lock on one of them firing now" and Red Leader fires his rockets taking out a Helghast fighter meanwhile the other one tries to pull out but another ARC-170 fighter fires it's lasers destroying the retreating helghast fighter ('7-9) '"Gold leader to Gold Group release bombs" the V-Wings start dropping bombs on the Helghast Cruiser and that with the combined firepower that the Resolution starts destroying the cruiser from the inside out. "Captain the enemy is too much to handle we got to get to the drop ships and get out off ahhh" the last words before the Helghan controller is killed by an explosion "Get everyone to the drop ships now!" The Captain orders. However before any Drop ship is able to take off the Republic V-Wing bombers drop bombs on the engines which causes too much damage that the cruiser along with its entire crew is killed (0-1). As the cruiser is destroyed the Republic fighters take out the remaining Helghast fighters but the Helghast fighters are able to take out all but Gold, Red, and Green Leader, and Red 16 survive '(0-4). ''' '''2 Days Later "Alright men listen up we have had no response from our distress beacon. But our engineers have found out what the problem with our hyperdrive system is. As it turns out the problem is coming from the planet below which we have finally found out is called Helghan. The people there are called Helghast and they don't take kindly to strangers as you could tell two days ago. We have tried to contact them but they won't respond so we will have no choice but for an invasion of the planet with what we have right now. Here's the plan our scout's have found what looks like the main city but landing in the middle of the city is going to be hard. So instead we weill land on the beach leading into the city in which case esatblish a beachead. Once that is done with we move forward and our scouts have learned that the Helghast have 5 very powerful air to air cannon's called Arc Cannon's which will rip through our cruiser like it was nothing. So once you have established a beachead you will need to move forward and take out the Arc Cannon's so we can then send down some armor support and artillery will be sent down when the beachead is secured. We keep on fighting until we get to the problem that is causing our system to malfunction we destroy it, and then we leave no matter what. Got it!" "Sir yes sir" says all the clone troopers. "Now we will have 4 ARC troopers lead you since we have no Jedi Generals and so I present to you Captain HotShot who will lead the troopers of the 216th Legion, Captain Rooker who will lead the 506th Legion, Captain Heavy who wil lead the 189th Legion and Captain Goyle who will lead the 2nd legion is that understood!" "Sir Yes Sir" "Good now lets go back to our own galaxy. Men! may the force be with you". So the invasion of Helghan begins with all the clone's that can go out off the 4,900 boarding all 68 LAAT/I Gunships with two Gunships carrying the only two SPHA-T and the remaining Clone pilots manning their ARC-170's. V-19 Torrent, and V-Wing to assist the Ground forces and they all take off. As they enter the atmosphere the Helghast are prepared and have the ARC Cannon's ready to take out any and all enemy transport ships. When in sight all 5 ARC Cannon's fire with only one scoring a hit destroying the ARC-170 fighter with Red 16 in it (0-3). '''The ARC Cannon's continue firing but the Clone's piloting the gunships are easily manuvering the shots. The Gunships hover over the beachead and the Clone Troopers get out and as soon as they do the Helghast troopers, and Grenadiers jump out and open fire killing a few clones in the surprise attack (4,892-4,900). The clones react and open fire on the Helghast taking out a few as well '''(4,892-4,894) '''and the real battle between the Helghast and Clones has just begun. '''30 Minutes later The battle on the beach still wages and the beach soon starts getting crowded with Clone troopers still coming from the Resolute and to end it the Red, Gold, and Green Leaders come in from the side and strafe the place with lasers and bombs until some Helghast start retreating and the Clones move up. Meanwhile the ARC Cannon's continue to fire taking out a couple of gunships and one having a SPHA-T (4-5),' (64-70)'. However a gunship carrying the last SPHA-T lands safetly and the crew finds a spot on the beach to place it raise the cannon and starts bombarding the city in which it succeeds in taking out the building with the closest ARC Cannon''' (4-4).' As the clone troopers move into the city the Helghast start using their own gunships to bring in support. While trying to drop some troops in Red Leader moves in and takes out 3 Helghast dropships '(64-67). Meanwhile Green Leader is able to evade shots and takes out another Helghast ARC Cannon but another gun aims and takes him out before he has time to react '''(4-3), (0-2). Soon the Republic run into problems when the Helghast send in APC all over the Helghast line and start deplying Pyro troopers with VC1 Flamethrowers and Air troopers. "Sir we got enemy armor and what looks like flamethrower and jetpack troops" a clone says to Captain HotShot. "Then get our own and get some PLX-1's on those things." "Yes sir" and so to combat the Air Trooper Helghast the Clones send in their jetpack clones and they also send in clones armed with BT X-42 Flamethrowers and both sides start having their flamethrower troops burn each others men to death and meanwhile the APC's open up killing alot of Clones before some clones with PLX-1 rocket launcher destroy a couple before the APC' pull back''' (15-20). All over the line as the Helghast retreat the Republic decide to set up defensive positions and rest. By the end of the day both sides have lost hundreds off men '''(4,092-3,994) "Admiral this is Captain HotShot we need those armor units now" "I'm sorry captain byt until those cannon's are destroyed we can't send in the armor". "Admiral you don't understand the Helghast have armor and sooner or later we will run out of ammo for the Rocket Launchers. Besides 2 of them are already destroyed." "And there is still three more left I can't risk it." "Roger that sir is their atleast some more help you can send?" "Actually there are 4 Clone Commandos and Assassins here I can try and send them behind enemy lines to try and take out the cannon's but they are probably going to be defended well." "Not unless they only have to deal with one sir." "What are you suggesting captain?". 55 Minutes Later At night two Gunships fly over the Republic defense line 1 carrying 4 Commandos and the other carrying the 4 Assassins escoted by the last two air leaders. "This is Gold Leader I'm going to try and take out the 2 ARC Cannon's and then get out." "Roger that Gold Leader and may the force be with you." Gold Leader moves in and drops his bombs on the unexpected Helghast taking out two before the last ARC crew take aim with the cannon and fire destroying Gold Leader. (4-1) (0-1). 'The gunships get behind lines safetly and the troops are dropped. "Alright Commando Echo Team here Gamma Team do you read?" "This is the Assasin team we are cloaking and will meet up with you at the rendevous point out." As the commando's move the Helghast have come prepared and 3 Elite soldiers move in to take out the commados. A commado hear the Elites peeks around the corner, and tosses a thermal detnator killing 2 of them whil the other gets behind cover and calls for backup '(12-10). '3 Commando and Shock troopers arrive and open fire at the Clone commandos. The Elite tosses M194 Fragmentation grenade and kills the closes Commando but the armor of the Commando's protect them from the fragmentation '(11-10) 'A Clone commando aims his DC-15S and fires taking out a shock trooper but a Helghast Commando retaliates with his StA-11 smg killing the commando '(10-9). 'The Helghast start moving in until out of nowhere the Elite and the last Shock Troopers are stabbed through the neck and fall to the ground dead '(10-6). 'The Commando's turn around and start spraying hoping to hit something but his nothing which gives the last two commando's time to take out their pistos and kill the rest of the Helghast Commando's '(10-3). 'Just then the Clone assasins reveal themselves and tell the commandos that they heard the firefight and thought to come and help out. The squads move forward together to the ARC Cannon. They come to the building and start climbing up it but once they reach the top a new challenge presents itself. The commando's and assasins come across 3 Heavy troopers who open fire with their StA3 LMG's killing two assasins before they can get to cover '(8-3). 'The commando's open fire but find the armor to powerful to get through meanwhile a clone assasin sneaks up behind a heavy and tries to stab him but his vibroknife breaks in half becasue off the armor. The heavy trooper hears the clink of the blade melee's the assasin and fills him full of bullets '(7-3). '"We can't beat their armor now what?" one of the commando's ask the squad leader takes aim at the head and fires killing one of the heavy troopers '(7-2). '"That's it aim for the head!" the clone commado's pop out and fire at the Helghast Heavy troopers and take both out of action and a clone assasin moves in plants a explosvies on the ARC Cannon and they bow it up destroying the last anti-air cannon (7-0), (4-0). The Morning The Helghast attack the Republic lines with everything they got including their Jet bikes which fly over the Republic lines attacking them from front and back and the Helghast have also brought their APC's and Heavy Tanks and Dropships which bring more troops. The Helghast start destroying the Republic's position and the Republic begin to fall back. "Fall back, fall back ahhh". "Captain Heavy is down I repeat he's ahhh." (6-0). All hope seems lost until. "Look the gunships brought in our armor!" The Republic armor units arrive and start destroying the Helghast Heavy Tanks. "Now this is a battle charge!" "FOR THE REPUBLIC!!!!". Each side starts losing men and armor however the Republic LAAT/I prove much more powerful then the Helghast and start tearing them out off the sky. The Helghast start retreating followed by their armor that continues to fight back already destroying some of the Republic armor units but so is the Republic armor destroying the Helghast armor and soon both forces scout vehicles which proved no match against the Heavy vehicles are destroyed. '(15-10). ' '(1,129-1,038) The battle wages and soon the Republic arrive at the palace where the last remnants have set up a defensive line. By now the Republic special forces have joined the fight and the AV-7 Republic cannon's have landed safetly and with the SPH-T bombard the palace. But by the time the Republic arrives Captains Rook, and Goyle along with a commado and assasin have been killed leaving only Captain HotShot and the once squad leader commando and assasin. "Alright men this battle has been hard and we have lost many off our brothers but we must not give up remember we are The GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC!!!!" Captain HotShot announces and with this the last of the Clones and their armor and gunships attack the palace. However the Helghast begin using VC9 rocket launchers to destroy the Republic gunships and armor units but the clones still charge. Clones carrying Z-6 Rotary Cannon Machine Gun, and Reciprocating Quad Blaster cause a lot of trouble to the Helghast and the Clones who run out off ammo soon start using their bare ahnds or vibroknifes making this even more dangerous. Captain Hotshot charges to the front stairs of the Palace using his dual wielding DC-17 hand blasters to take out Helghast who get in his way. As he gets on the stairs a Helghast armed with a M32 Combat Knife tries to stab him. But he dodges and tries to fire only to find out that he is out off ammo and so tossing his guns aside and grabs his vibroknife. Both warriors soon get into a CQB and both try to slash ech other only for the armor to protect them. The Helghast kicks Captain Hotshot who loses grip of his knife and dodges the HElghast as he tries to stab him and knocks the Helghast away from his knife. The Helghast and the Clone Captain get into a hand on hand fight with the Helghast brutally beating up the Captain. As he pulls out his VC8 Shotgun pistol and aims it as Hotshot's head he his stabbed right through the stomach by the Clone Assasin. The assasin helps Captain Hotshot to his feet and the Captain looks in awe to see that his distress beacon did get help as more Venator-class Star destroyers enter orbit. "We won?" The Captain asks "We won" both the Commando and Assasin say. The Captain watches and whats left of his men go to him at the stairs. The Captain yells in victory "FOR THE REPUBLIC!!" which is followed by all the other clone survivors who yell in victory. The Captain soon learns that by finding this place that the Republic can now use this planet as a secret base since the CIS don't know about it. In the end the Helghast decide to help the Republic and fight the CIS. In all though the Battle of Helghan was a bloody battle but it might prove to be a strategic turning point in the Clone Wars. (90 Clone Survivors-0), (5 LAAT's left-0), and (1 Red Leader survies-0), (5 AT-TE-0) (2 AV-7 and 1 SPH-T-0) Winner: Grand ARMY OF the Republic Superman vs The Hulk Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts